


you say, i say

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Social Anxiety, enjoy, feeling shit about yourself, help me tag, it's something society can't stop :), lots of anxiety in these, people make me feel like shit, whY AM I SO sad like ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: they ask if i'm okay, i say"i'm sorry i don't know anymore."-enjoy.





	you say, i say

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday but i feel really shit so :)

you say "pessimistic" i say realistic.

you say "moody" i say sad days.

you say "weirdo" i say social anxiety.

you say "loner" i say solitude.

you say "stupid" i say i'm trying my hardest.

you say "sensitive" i say i'm sorry i can't control it.

you say "dramatic" i say i'm sorry i won't tell anyone when i feel like this.

you say "annoying" i say i'm sorry i'll leave you alone.

you say "no one asked you" i say i'm sorry i won't talk anymore.

you say "fat" i say i'm sorry i don't know what to do anymore.

they ask if i'm okay i say _i'm sorry i don't know anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
